


Missing You

by actualkoschei



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualkoschei/pseuds/actualkoschei
Summary: Kurt travels with Mystique, and writes letters home.





	Missing You

**Day 1 —Select a book at random in the room.  Find a novel or short story, copy down the last sentence and use this line as the first line of your new** **story** **.**

"He keeps me going. And he signs every letter with a kiss." He told her, bashful and slightly defensive, his cheeks coloured pink. 

There had been a lot of letters, she knew. They came every week, or thereabouts. Never the same postmark two letters in a row, though some had repeated. Different cities, Europe, South America, every week. Some letters postcards, dazzling cityscapes or cosy picturesque pastoral scenes, other times written on lined paper. She should never have seen the letters, really, they were supposed to be private, but she could not help the glimpses she had caught of them clutched tight in Scott's hands as he hurried to the privacy of his room, the room he slept in alone while Kurt travelled, to read them.

"Good." Jean tilted her head, letting her hair drape over her shoulder, and smiled with genuine warmth. There had been too many tears from Scott since Kurt left. And even before that. Well, not tears, they would burn up from the heat of his eyes, but the emotion was there, the rest of it was there.

He was smiling now, though. Still blushing. And there was another letter in his hand. Another thin envelope, blue-white paper with air mail markings, stamps and postmarks framing Kurt's untidy scrawl of an address. "I'll let you go." Jean told him, and the look in her eyes was impish with understanding. 

For once, Scott was grateful for her often-unsettling ability to know what was going on in his head without even taking the time and effort to properly read his mind. 

His room was meant to be a bedroom for two people, and even then, it was spacious. Two wooden beds pushed up against opposite walls, two desks, closets, and sets of drawers. A big window to let in natural light.  Kurt had left his side of the room pristine when he left with Mystique two months before. Clothes folded and put away, his grey bedcovers pulled up tight enough to leave no creases. Nothing left on the top of his desk, though maybe there were things in the drawers, and only a scant few books on his bookshelf. It was never this tidy when he was there. He didn't have much, some clothes, his school books and some graphic novels, but what he did have managed, without fail, to end up strewn over every bit of space he had. And so, the tidiness was a painfully sharp reminder of his absence.

Scott sighed, and flopped facedown across his own bed, blue and red plaid cover folding to envelope him. His glasses dug painfully into the bridge of his nose, and he tugged at them in irritation. Rolled over on his side, head on the pillow, and started to open the letter. Carefully, slowly, making sure not to tear the envelope until the letter fell out into his hand. Not a postcard this time. Good. That meant it would be more than just platitudes telling him that yes, Kurt was okay. This letter was written on thick stiff paper, pale creamy beige and with a brown ink hotel brand on the top. Scott's hands shook as he unfolded it. 

_I miss you._ Was Kurt's first sentence. Not even  _dear Scott._

_I miss you. I think about you, Scott, do you think about me too? Do you miss me? Travelling with Mystique is good. I like it. But I wish you were here. We're back in Germany. Not the part I came from. Bavaria. I think you would like it here. I think you would like the food. Coffee and cake and meat._

Scott smiled reading that. It did sound like something he would like.

_I would like to take you out to dinner here. To have a date. Just you and me. It's been so long since we were alone together. Other than in our room. But anyway, I'm safe. I know you worry. You said so in your last letter. I'm safe. We've found two more mutants. And some hints that there might be Morlocks here. I'll tell you more about them when I find out more. Did you get any new students at the school? Any of the ones we sent?_

_I love you, Scott. I'm running out of time before we leave and I'm running out of paper and that's the most important thing I have to say. I love you. I hope you'll wait for me to come home. I want to see you all the time._

The letter cut out there, because the paper was finished. Kurt signed it as he always did, with his name and several sloppy X-s.

Scott lay down on his back, sighed long and deep, and clutched the letter against him. As if he could feel Kurt's touch by feeling the paper he had touched. "I miss you too. I love you too." He said aloud to the ceiling. Turned on his side, facing the wall, to not have to see Kurt's empty bed. It wouldn't be much longer, he knew. A month, maybe two, and Kurt would be back with him. He could wait. He would wait, no matter how long. He would wait forever if he had to. 

Sitting cross-legged on her bed on the floor below Scott, Jean still could not help but pick up on his emotions. His longing. She sighed, and leaned back into Storm's arms. There was no need to say why she was troubled. Not that she really was. He was getting better, after all.


End file.
